Bittersweet Liaison- Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic (Murasakibara X OC)
by iluvgirlsinglasses
Summary: This fanfic is dedicated to all kurobasu fans especially to those who love Murasakibara! Have you ever wondered what Murasakibara's partner will be like? Meet Nishino Kasumi, a 16 year old girl who came from England and moved to Japan due to their father's business. Kasumi is now attending Yosen High, an elite high school in the Akita region.
1. Chapter 1:First day

Character Introduction

Name: Nishino Kasumi

Age: 16

Height: 155 cm

weight: 45 lbs.

General Appearance: Has royal blue orbs, waist-length, black hair, pale white skin

Personality: Kasumi is a smart, talented and unique girl with a feisty attitude. She acts cold towards people but deep down she actually cares. A tsundere if you may describe her ^_^. Her fashion sense is simple yet sophisticated. She normally wears jeans and sneakers and rarely wears dresses.

History: Born in Japan and took her elementary years in the country but later moved to England during middleschool together with her identical twin sister Nishino Hitomi.

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke cause if I did, Midorima would have been mine and i will not share him to any Takao...3:) The plot and the original characters are mine.**

**Hope you enjoy this fanfic! :)**

**P.S.**

**Liaison means A close relationship, connection, or link.**

**I named the OC Kasumi from the word "Ikasu", meaning smart or cool**

CHAPTER 1

_I see flowers everywhere. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom. As the wind started to caress my cheeks, I saw a tall and lean figure coming closer and closer to me. I felt my heart beating faster as he stopped right in front of me and stoop low, our faces were merely a few inches apart. Purple orbs gazing into blue ones._

_He was about to open his mouth. As if trying to say something... " I-.."_

My eyelids suddenly fluttered open. The next thing I saw was the cold,blank ceiling. Was that.. a dream? What kind of dream was that?

I looked at my clock at my right only to see it was already 6:45 AM, Monday.

Monday... Monday?

**"Oh gosh... ITS MONDAY!"**

I hurriedly took a bath and prepared for school. I got my bag as quickly as I possibly can. This can't be happening...

"*huff, *huff"

Just Great. Now I'm running late for the first day of school, and the only one to blame is my alarm clock. Curse that thing. Because of that, I am now running as fast as I can towards my new school since my bike had a flat tire. JUST MY LUCK.

But I can't just blame the alarm clock, to be honest I know it's my fault for getting overexcited last night. The thought of going to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan just won't leave my mind. I stayed up late last night with the butterflies in my tummy, well that and the sound of the loud music coming from [1] hito-nii's room.

Well I can't blame her if she's really into anime and J-pop, since I love it as well, but does she really have to crank up the volume when she's listening to it?! She could just use headphones at least, (sheesh). Sometimes that twin sister of mine really pisses me off. Not to mention the note she left me this morning, saying that since she was an "oh-so-caring sister", she decided not to wake my sleeping figure and leave ahead of me. She even drew a crappy chibi version of herself, sticking her tongue out at the end of the note. That lucky little gremlin, I swear I'm getting my payback later.

Hito-nii's school is very far away so she has Paps to drive her there since it's the same route to his office, while my school is a good 50 blocks away from my house, so it's quite far. I took some left and right turns over here and there, cross the intersection over here and voila! My school is ther- WHAT?!. I stopped dead in my tracks.

It should be here…. It really should be here right? Where did I go wrong? Did it disappear? Then realization hit me… I'M LOST. Why… WHAT A CRUEL WORLD! I knew it! I just knew it! Moving here in Japan was a bad Idea.

My life was perfect back in England. What is worse is that I'm not familiar with this neighborhood and I have nobody to ask help with. If going back to Japan was really needed, then we should have at least moved to Tokyo, not here in Akita, at least I have friends and relatives there. This is really depressing =_=

"*sigh, now what am I gonna do?" I mumbled looking around.

"KRIIIIIIINGGGG!"

Wait was that a school bell? I followed the sound, turning to a corner. My eyes widened…. There it is, Yosen High.

"I made it.." I whispered softly.

"Hey, you over there! Are you coming in or what? We are closing the gates." A stern old man yelled, already motioning to close the gate.

" [2] H-hai! Cho-chotto matte kudasai!" I pleaded as I sprinted towards the gate. I completely forgot their rule about late students. Well at least I made It!

I formally walked inside the building, the furniture and walls were of high standard. It's like a school for the rich kids. Not that I'm saying we're rich, but I'm also not saying we're poor either. My family is… just average I guess? I got into this school through scholarship and I'm proud of that. Not everyone gets a scholarship.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice from behind me popped out of nowhere.

"Yes?" I turned around to see a man, probably n his 50's, with half of his hair already covered in white. He is probably a teacher of this school

"Do you happen to be a first year student?" He asked with a contemplating expression.

"uh, yes.." I answered feeling uneasy. Something was up, I could feel it.

"All first year students are required to go to the School's Stadium for the Opening Ceremony."

My eyes widened, Of course! How could I forget? No wonder, I felt uneasy. I put up an emotionless front to cover my surprise, hopefully it works

"Of course, thank very much sir" I said politely, bowing slightly to cover my embarrassment.

The man nodded and I immediately walked outside the building, towards the stadium. I came in silently, without anyone noticing me and took the empty seat at the back. The principal was already giving his welcoming address but I couldn't care less. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Right, all I have to worry about is my speech. I took out my shoulder bag and looked for my piece. WAIT, I'm sure I placed it in here…..

"And now let us hear from the First year representative. This student ranked first in our entrance exams with an almost perfect score in each subject. She also ranked 8th in the national level aptitude test…"

"Fudge, fudge, fudge, where the hell is it!" I scolded myself as I ransacked through my bag noticing things that shouldn't have been there but my focus was on the paper I was looking for.

"A round of applause for… Nishino Kasumi!"

"OH GOD, WHY?" I cursed. Now I'm forced to deliver an impromptu speech…. Just Great….Just what I needed to make my day even worse. I stood up, knees shaking, but I put up an emotionless façade to mask my real expression.

"Hope this works out…"[3]

AFTER THE OPENING CEREMONY

"ugh…." I muttered, head hanging low. "Luck, isn't really at my side today…"

"KRIIIIING!" The bell rang once again, signaling the start of classes. I looked at my wrist watch.

"8:00…." I mumbled. Right, I need to gain my composure and get in class without getting late. I once again raided my bag only to find the paper I am looking for was not there. Oh come on! Why is life so cruel? The paper where my entire schedule was written in was also gone. This time I clearly remembered putting it inside my bag, so why wasn't it here?

I searched for it even further and something fell from my bag.

"huh? What's this?"

I bent my knees to pick it up and found out it was a miku hatsune nendroid. What?! How did it get in here? Then it struck me… this is hito-nii's bag! The bag I was carrying all along was hers! Way to go HITOMI, thanks for switching our bags. Just because of this you just won an all-expense paid trip to hell. I'm gonna crush the gremlin.

I just sighed and frantically walked towards the reception desk to get my schedule. After a good 3 minutes of waiting for the attendant to look for my schedule, I hurriedly sprinted towards our classroom.

*bump*

"What the, watch where you're goi-"

HE'S HUGE. HE IS FREAKIN HUGE. A chill went down to my spine as I looked up to the tall guy in front of me. He was about 2 meters tall. He had that angry scowl on his face. Just then i forgot all about my anger. Kasumi, what have you gotten yourself into this time?

"uh, [4]gomenasai" I bowed slightly, afraid of looking up to meet his death glare.

"…. My maiubo…" the guy said in a deep, lazy manner.

I blinked my eyes, he said what? What's a maiubo? _ then I felt that I stepped on something.

"What's this?" I looked down and found out that the maiubo he was talking about was under my foot. Way to go Kasumi…

"uh…etto.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you… I'll replace your candy." I said looking up at him. He was about 2 rulers taller than me.

"….." a weird aura started to manifest from his form.

"Oi, Atsushi, what are you doing?" A certain raven haired guy approached us. So Atsushi was this weird guy's name…

"…..maiubo….." that was all the answer he received

The black haired guy, saw me and inspected the object on the floor.

"I see… just come on atsushi, forget about that and spare the **little girl**." A vein popped out from my head… how dare he call me little! All my anger went back as I heard his statement..

"Yes, she's **so little**….. MAKES ME WANT TO CRUSH HER…" Atsushi reached for my head. That's it. I'm fed up with this crap. I already had a bad day. Cut it out already!

"STOP" I snapped while swatting his hand before it touches my head. I really hate it when someone calls me little.

"I'm tired of your nonsense, I told you I'll replace it didn't I? Quit acting such a child about it! I may be small compared to you but at least I have the mind of a high school student!"

Atsushi was taken aback while the other guy stifled his laughter.

"Now excuse me, I have a class to attend to, so have a GOOD DAY KID"

And with that I stormed out and walked briskly passed the duo.

"Wait.." that annoying voice called out again and this time, he held my wrist to prevent me from walking further.

"WHAT?" I answered quite fiercely. I had to admit that I was already having a bad day as it is.

"What class are you in?" He inquired lazily.

My brows furrowed, who does he think he is? Is he going to get his revenge on me? Either way, I just need to get this over with.

"Class 1-A" I answered back while harshly prying my wrist off from his iron-tight grasp.

His eyes reflected a glint of surprise but nonetheless, I didn't care. I wanted to leave right away.

"That huge, stupid, maiubo-eating, barney-colored hair freak… I'm really going to add him in my revenge list…."

Meanwhile…

"That was quite a shocker don't you think?"

"Quiet Muro-chin…"

"*chuckle* You got a feisty one, plus she's in our class too."

"shut up, I don't think of her that way Muro-chin."

"okay, okay, no need to push you into it… Her name is Nishino Kasumi right? Such a smart girl"

"….."

~end of Chapter 1~

[**1] Hito-nii is the nickname Kasumi gives to her twin sister, Nishino Hitomi, She goes to a different high school since she says that she an unfinished business to attend to there. The name of her school will be revealed later in the next chapters. ;)**

**[2] "hai" means yes in Japanese and "chotto matte kudasai" means please wait a second.**

**[3] Kasumi's speech will be revealed later in the next chapters**

**[4] "gomenasai" means sorry in Japanese**

**SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE!.. Please continue reading! ^_^**

**Feel free to vote or post your reviews and comments.. :) Tell me what more can I improve in the story so I can manage it to your liking and for you to enjoy more of my story... thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Treat

CHAPTER 2

*SPECIAL GLIMPSE*

...

"You're nice….." he said softly while ruffling my hair gently. I felt my face heat up and immediately looked away to hide my blush from him.

"b-baka…. It's not like I wanted to treat you or anything….. It's just that I want to repent for what I did." I said without looking at him. Why is he so kind all of the sudden?

He then flashed a small smile at me as he let go of my head which only lasted for at least 2 seconds and then back to his bored expression.

It was silence after that. I didn't know what to say. I barely knew the guy, considering that we have just met. I didn't even know his full name…. WAIT... of course…I still don't know his name…

"Hey, I still haven't got your name…" I said bluntly, trying to sound not too awkward.

"hmn? my name?..." He answered, bored as ever while munching unto his maiubo

I just glared at him knowing that he heard me correctly and waiting for an answer.

"Murasakibara Atsushi…" okay, now we're getting somewhere….. I should also introduce myself…

"The name's Nishino Kas-"

"I know…." He interrupted me with that annoying bored voice of his. Seriously I was trying to be nice here! How rude…

"You were the one who gave the speech this morning… right?"

I just nodded my head in irritation… This guy is getting into my nerves…

"That was a nice speech… it ALMOST inspired me to study….."

Wait, what? Did he praise me? A second ago he was being rude and now he is commending me…. What a complicated guy…. I felt my cheeks burn…I looked up at him sticking my nose up in the air and acting like I didn't care.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I know that I did well…" I facepalmed myself…How could I be so arrogant?

"And what do you mean by ALMOST inspired you to study? Are you really that LAZY?"

"I don't know….. And I don't care..." he answered with his mouth full.

"You're hopeless…." I mumbled.

"Well, I better get going… It's getting pretty late anyway…." I said as I turned my heel and walked away from the creepy giant without looking back

"We should do this some more…. Kasu-chin.." He muttered out of the blue.

"NEVER" was my immediate answer. I stopped walking and glower at him in the corner of my eye…

"Kasu-chin? What a horrible nickname…"

"There is no way that I could get along with a lazy, snack-eating giant like you."

And with that I continued to step forward and away from the purple-headed guy. *sigh* how did I ended up with this guy again? Oh yeah…. Right…. It all began this morning…..

*FLASHBACK*

After the "encounter" I had with the weird duo, I hurriedly walked towards my classroom. Fortunately, the teacher still wasn't inside, so I secretly slipped inside the room without anyone noticing. I immediately took the chair which is the second to last seat near the window. Yes, the "Godly Seat" as Hito-nii describes it. She says that it is where most of the main characters of an anime sit. Well, not that I really care though.

I just like to look outside the window since it feels… refreshing. As I looked at the window, I started to succumb myself into the beauty of the outside world, not minding the ruckus and chattering inside the classroom.

A few minutes later, I felt someone brush pass me and bumped my elbow in the process.

"Ouch…hey!" I snapped and looking up only to feel a vein pop on my head.

"hmnn?" The annoying giant answered with yet another "maiubo" in his mouth.

"You!" I practically growled at him as I stood up. "What are you doing here!?"

"eh?..." he paused for a while and look around, as if thinking of something.

"Well?!" I inquired angrily growing impatient with his nonsense.

"….I forgot…."

"wha-what?…." I stuttered. I was at lost for words at how creepy he could get…. Seriously, is the only thing he thinks about is food?

"He just happens to be in the same class as you, that's all…" The black-haired guy said out of nowhere.

I turned around and saw the black-haired teenager. I cocked a brow at him

"And please don't tell me that the both of you belong in the same class as I am?"

"Unfortunately, we do."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down to my chair.

"Just great….. Just when I thought I found peace…" I muttered under my breath.

The black-haired boy sighed while the other one kept on munching his snacks.

"Himuro Tatsuya… Nice to meet you" the black-haired boy said as he extended his hand towards me.

I stared at it for a second before giving in and shook his hand.

"Nishino Kasumi"

"That's a nice name you got there." He said while flashing a smile at me.

"Tch. Sarcasm…. Do you need anything else?"I said annoyed.

"Actually, I want to apologize to how my friend acted earlier. Please understand him and his obsession over eating sweets. It is kind of his habit."

I just nodded, showing my lack of interest in the subject.

"I see… Anything else?"

"No, that is all" He walked away swiftly together with the giant

"Finally, they're gone…" I thought to myself in relief.

*screech*

"huh?" I looked at the back and found out that the purple-headed guy sat behind me.

"Oi! Are you really trying to piss me off?! Stay away from me!"

"ha?... not until you replace my maiubo…"

OKAY, now he is really pissing me off... he forgot why he came in here but remembered my mistake. GOD how I hate him.

I was about to open my mouth to retort but the teacher suddenly entered the room. Everybody in the room stood up to greet the teacher…. Well except for the guy behind me….

"Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei"[1]

The teacher wrote his name on the board and signaled everyone to take their seats. He did some introductions and let all of us introduce ourselves. I didn't pay much attention though; I was already focused on the view outside the window.

And hence, the start of class. Luckily the day went smoothly for me and I even made some friends. I tried my best to ignore the guy behind me and it turned out pretty well….that is of course until the end of class.

"Kriiiiing!" the bell rang for the last time that day, signaling the end of classes.

Everybody stood up and bowed slightly to the teacher.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu![2]"and with that, the class broke into groups and chitter chatters can be heard here and there.

I neatly arranged my pile of books and notebooks and carefully placed them into my bag. I looked at my wristwatch and read 4:00 pm. Nice, I still have time to pass my membership form to the Literary Club. I really love writing and reading so I guess this is the best club for me. I stood up and swung my bag over my shoulder. I looked behind me and noticed that the purple-headed giant wasn't there.

"Hmp…Maybe he finally decided to stop bugging me about his snack." I thought to myself as I walked out of the room and towards the literary club. It didn't take too long before I arrived at my destination and pass the form. I was greeted with sweet smiles from the other members. They seem nice.

"Hello there! You're Nishino Kasumi right? From class 1-A? I'm Sonozaki Tsubaki, the club president!" A girl with a shoulder length blonde hair said enthusiastically as she received my paper.

"It's nice to meet you too." I uttered and returned the smile.

"We are happy that you chose the literary club! You can come here anytime starting tomorrow! Right now, we still need to organize the membership forms…" Sonozaki-san stated while placing my papers on top of the table filled with piles of other membership forms.

"So we really couldn't orient you right now… sorry." She continued

"Oh I see…I understand."I said with a smile.

"I'll just come back tomorrow"

"Ah,yes.. Thank you for understanding! ^_^" Sonozaki-san said cheerfully… In fact too cheerful for my liking…

"okay.. see you tomorrow then.." I stated as I waved my hand at them

"hai, mata ashita! [3]" the president said while waving back.

I sighed as I left the room…I guess I'll be home early then. As I passed the hallway a noticed a figure leaning on the wall and I immediately knew who it was.

"You're not going to stop bothering me until I replace it huh?"

"…."

"*sigh* Fine, come with me then…. I'll treat you…"

The purple-headed guy looked down at me. You could see a glint of excitement in his eyes. Just like how a little kid would look like if you're going to buy them their favorite ice cream.

I walked ahead of him and he followed. It was awkward silence between the two of us which seemed like forever. We walked down the hall, into the campus and outside the gates.

As we were walking towards the nearest convenience store, which was about 2 blocks away, I had the urge to kill the deafening silence surrounding us.

"So… where's Himuro-kun?" I asked just to break the silence.

"hn? Muro-chin? He went home ahead….."he said lazily and yawned afterwards.

"oh…"

"…"

Silence once again engulfed the place…. Well this is awkward…

"uhm… which club are you planning to join?" I started.

"Club…..I don't know….maybe the Basketball club…"

"You love to play basketball?"

"Tch… I hate it…." He said with a scowl

"huh? Then why are you joining?"

"…dunno…"

I just shrugged my shoulders, really what's with this guy?

We finally reached the convenience store. At long last….

"So, choose whatever you want, It's my treat." I said while looking up at him.

His bored purple orbs reflected excitement once again as he went pass me and to a stall at the back.

I waited and took a seat at a nearby chair. It didn't take long though before he returned with a box in hand.

"What? Are you going to eat all of those?!" I asked, quite shock.

"Hai"

"But I only stepped on one maiubo!"

"But you said you'll treat me right?" he retorted

"yes but-" I was too late.. He already placed the box on the counter.

"*sigh* fine, let's get this over with..." I paid for the purchase and waited for the cashier to punch in the amount.

Meanwhile beside me, the giant just opened the box and started on munching the snacks. Geez, He is so greedy.

After paying, we both got out of the store.

With the boy beside me I just can't help but notice the mess he was making. I really made him look like a pre-school. There were smudges of food all over his mouth and uniform. Hesitantly I got my handkerchief from my pocket and held it out to him.

"here…"

He looked at it as if investigating it for a moment and unexpectedly leaned towards it.

I blinked my eyes... Twice… What does he think he's doing? And then suddenly my hand moved on its own. I wiped his face with the fabric and cleared his uniform free from crumbs and such.

Why the hell did I do that? It wasn't like me at all.

"You're nice….." he said softly while ruffling my hair gently. I felt my face heat up and immediately looked away to hide my blush from him.

"b-baka…. It's not like I wanted to treat you or anything….. It's just that I want to repent for what I did." I said without looking at him. Why is he so kind all of the sudden?

He then flashed a small smile at me as he let go of my head which only lasted for at least 2 seconds and then back to his bored expression.

It was silence after that. I didn't know what to say. I barely knew the guy, considering that we have just met. I didn't even know his full name…. WAIT... of course…I still don't know his name…

"Hey, I still haven't got your name…" I said bluntly, trying to sound not too awkward.

"hmn? my name?..." He answered, bored as ever while munching unto his maiubo

I just glared at him knowing that he heard me correctly and waiting for an answer.

"Murasakibara Atsushi…" okay, now we're getting somewhere….. I should also introduce myself…

"The name's Nishino Kas-"

"I know…." He interrupted me with that annoying bored voice of his. Seriously I was trying to be nice here! How rude…

"You were the one who gave the speech this morning… right?"

I just nodded my head in irritation… This guy is getting into my nerves…

"That was a nice speech… it ALMOST inspired me to study….."

Wait, what? Did he praise me? A second ago he was being rude and now he is commending me…. What a complicated guy…. I felt my cheeks burn…I looked up at him sticking my nose up in the air and acting like I didn't care.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I know that I did well…" I facepalmed myself…How could I be so arrogant?

"And what do you mean by ALMOST inspired you to study? Are you really that LAZY?"

"I don't know….. And I don't care..." he answered with his mouth full.

"You're hopeless…." I mumbled.

"Well, I better get going… It's getting pretty late anyway…." I said as I turned my heel and walked away from the creepy giant without looking back

"We should do this some more…. Kasu-chin.." He muttered out of the blue.

"NEVER" was my immediate answer. I stopped walking and glower at him in the corner of my eye…

"Kasu-chin? What a horrible nickname…"

"There is no way that I could get along with a lazy, snack-eating giant like you."

~End of Chapter 2~

**[1] "Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei" means Good Morning Teacher.**

**[2]"Arigatou Gozaimasu" means Thank you very much.**

**[3]"Mata Ashita" means See you tomorrow.**

**ATTENTION: The THIRD CHAPTER will be published soon ^_^ Please feel free to comment or review on my fanfic... thank you for reading! :D. ****Tell me what more can I improve in the story so I can manage it to your liking and for you to enjoy more of my story... thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: My Quirky Sibling

Hello readers, :3 So I decided to post this chapter in advance since I finished it earlier than I expected ^_^ hehehe! I hope you enjoy this chapter X3

Chapter 3

I finally arrived home, after a miserable first day from school and the first thing to do from my checklist is to crush that little gremlin who took my bag.

"[1]Tadaima…" I said lazily as I entered our house and took off my shoes.

"[2]Okaerinasai~" My mother greeted me back as she peeped through the kitchen window. She was already preparing dinner and it seems like she was in a good mood today.

I picked my shoes up and quickly placed it on the shoe rack. I can't wait to send my sister to hell… SHE'S REALLY GOING TO GET IT.

"huh?" I said to myself as I saw that the compartment next to where I placed my shoes were empty. It was supposed be where hito-nii places her school shoes.

"Is Hito-nii not back yet?"I asked my mom half-shouting, in order for her to hear my question.

"Ah, Hitomi? Not yet, maybe she is having a hard at the station? This is a busy country afterall~." My mother said sweetly… Seriously, what's up with her good mood today? It's creeping me out. Usually, she's never this kind and sweet….. but oh well, this is better than being scolded for no reason like what she did last time.

"Ah, I see…Is paps not yet home too?" I inquired once again, just out of curiosity.

"Not yet dear, He said he will be working overtime today~"

"oh…. "

I guess paps is going home late too….. Well there's nothing I can do about that, I better change into my home clothes.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything mom." I stated as I stepped up the stairs.

Geez…I guess my revenge on Hito-nii will have to wait… Why does she have to go to a faraway school anyway? It doesn't make any sense and I don't understand why our parents were cool with it. I mean, Tokyo is very far from Akita and it's such a hassle going in and out of the station every morning. Hito-nii should have gone to school with me in Yosen High… we could save more since we don't need fares and use our bikes instead.

But then again, everybody has their reasons…. and knowing Hito-nii, she probably has a good one. I think I remembered her mentioning something about keeping the promise that she made since elementary so that's why she's studying there yada..yada…. Heh... who cares…. Right now I am still focused on scolding her for what she did this morning… Grrrr…. The thought of it makes my blood boil…

I slipped into my comfortable clothes and stretched my arms.

"Right, since I have the luxury of time, I better plan on how to get my revenge on the people on my revenge list…. "I thought to myself.

_"We should do this some more…. Kasu-chin.."_

All of a sudden a flashback appeared in my head. Why am I suddenly thinking about him? I mean, it's not like I enjoy his company or anything….

_"You're nice….."_ another memory once again popped out in my head. An afterimage of him smiling as he patted my head flashed in my mind. What the? What's wrong with me?

The door of my room abruptly flungopen. I was distracted from my train of thought and whipped my head to the direction of the door.

"Ne, ne~ Kasu-nii.." a voice spoke cheerfully.

" Would you be so kind as to forgive me for the mess up I did today?~" It was no other than hito-nii, I bet she just got home….

"Oh I don't know, It depends on how it made my morning completely miserable and how you APOLOGIZE TO ME!" I growled at my twin sister, barely containing the anger I felt inside. Seriously, I felt I was as hot as a boiling kettle by now…

"ahahaha okay, let me apologize~" hito-nii said as she cleared her throat.

" GO-ME-NA-SAI~3" She stated syllable by syllable as she clapped her hands together and tilted her head when she said the last syllable.

THAT'S IT. I think I heard my head snap. IM GOING TO KNOCK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HER

"AARRRGHHHHH! DARN YOU LITTLE CREEPY GREMLIN! STOP ACTING CUTE WHEN I'M BEING SERIOUS!COME HERE I'LL KILL YOU! ASJKSLDU"

I charged at her rapidly without warning. I was tired of her crap, And I need to teach her a lesson.

"AHHHH!, STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL TSUNDERE!" Hito-nii yelled as she started to run away from me. I catch up to her though, and I immediately brought her down to the floor.

"YOU CANT ESCAPE NOW" I snarled at her, while positioning myself to do my death lock on the struggling figure below.

"HEEELLLPPP! MOM!" Hito-nii yelped as she struggled even more under my hold but I know her resistance is futile.

"AHAHAHAHA…..WAAHAHAHA!" I laughed wickedly as I performed my special death lock move.

"PLE-PLEASE LE-LET ME GO…" Hito-nii begged as she was choking in her words.

I had to admit that I am quite the sadist. I am enjoying every moment of my sister's suffering…

"NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSO-"

"KASUMI! HITOMI! You better not be fighting or else!"

A voice suddenly shouted from downstairs. Chills were immediately sent down to our spines as we heard it.

We quickly let go each other and fixed ourselves. We wouldn't want our mother to be angry, who knows what she'll do to us.

I stood up first and glared at Hito-nii who also glared back at me. The aura was tense as we exchange sparks between our eyes. It took us a while before breaking our intense eye contact and looked away from each other with our noses stuck on the air. She was rubbing her arm in which I held tightly during our little wrestle. It must have hurt since it turned red.

A moment of silence came after that. My anger gradually subsided and was later replaced with guilt. I suppose I went a little overboard in punishing my sister, besides, it's not like she did the switch on purpose right? I Think I should apologize….

I looked at hito-nii, who was already starting to walk out of my room. She looks so sad.

"Ne, hito-nii….." I started

"*sigh* what is it kasu-nii?...If it's about my mess up then I'm sorry…." She mumbled sadly. "I won't do it again…"

"No it's not that…" I replied quickly. "Look I'm sorry I was hard on you, I know that you didn't do it on purpose. I guess I just had a horrible day that's all…."

"…." No reply.

"hito-nii…"

"…."

"Look if you're mad at what I did then-" I was cut off by my sister's sudden squeal

"Awwwee….kasu-nii, of course I forgive you! You're so cute when you feel guilty…" Hito-nii immediately pinched my cheeks and hugged me real tight.

"ahahaha…."I laughed awkwardly. "So… no hard feelings right?"

"No hard feelings~" she cooed once again. "You look cute when you're blushing too~!"

"Whaaat?, what are you blabbering about now?"

"Hihihi, awhile ago, when I entered your room, you were blushing really hard~" she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Were you thinking of somebody special nya?~3" Hito-nii asked as she leaned closer to me.

"Wh-what? I-I'm sure you were j-just seeing things…" I said as I fought my blush from showing... I certainly didn't want that, especially not in front of my quirky twin sister…

"Oh really now…. was I?... I WAS REALLY SURE I SAW YOU BLUSH" She leaned even closer.

I gulped and pushed her away. She was already getting inside my personal bubble.

"I guess you met a special guy at school right?" She concluded as she was giving me the don't-hide-anything-from-me look

"It's nothing like that... he wasn't special to me at all.." I said turning away and crossing my arms over my chest.

"oh.. so IT IS a guy then, huh~"

Crap…Now she's pissing me off again….

"NO, there is no guy!" I lied. Well of course I had to do it or else she won't stop bugging me about it. It's not like he somebody special to me anyway.

"Hai, hai…. Have it your way…. But someday Kasu-nii, I will know…. I WILL ALWAYS KNOW" She said creepily.

"pfft…. As if… Anyway, how was your first day in Shutoku High?" I inquired, trying to change the subject.

"Hmmmn… It was quite fun actually…." She replied with a smile on her face. I bet something good happen today.

"So did you fulfill your so called "Promise"[3]?"

"…Unfortunately no….." A gloomy expression took over her features… I wonder why?

"But I saw him today… my childhood friend…." She continued as she smiled sadly and sat at my bed.

"Your…friend?" I questioned, looking confuse.

"Yes… But it seems that he doesn't remember me at all…. nor the promise…" She looked down, trying to hide her face.

I suddenly felt a pang of sadness and sympathy… Whoever this friend she was talking about, he probably was special to her.

"What exactly is your promise anyway?"

She looked at me and chuckled a little.

"HI-MIT-SU~3" she stated as she placed a finger over her mouth and tilted her head to her side.

This time I wasn't really annoyed by it. I think I heard her voice crack a little bit. Was she that sad?

I was about to say something when mother suddenly called us for dinner.

"HITOMI! KASUMI! DINNER"S READY!"

"HAI!" We both answered in unison before standing up and raced towards the kitchen.

~Le time skip~

After doing my nightly routines, I was finally ready for bed. I snuck into my soft bed and drifted myself off to sleep.

_I see flowers everywhere. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom. As the wind started to caress my cheeks, I saw a tall and lean figure coming closer and closer to me. I felt my heart beating faster as he stopped right in front of me and stoop low, our faces were merely a few inches apart. Purple orbs gazing into blue ones. His eyes looked sincere and true._

_He was about to open his mouth. As if trying to say something... "I-….." My heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice… Is this really happening?_

_"I-…" My eyes widened and I felt jumpy. Just say it already…._

_And then my eyes shot open… again. What's with that dream? Why does it always repeat itself? And who the hell was that…. I clenched my heart and sat up. Why do I feel so… happy?_

_~End of Chapter 3~_

_[1] "Tadaima" means I'm home in English_

_[2]"Okaerinasai" means welcome back_

_[3] Hitomi made a promise to a certain childhood friend in elementary before she left for England. Little is known about this promise but I assure you that it will be revealed as the story progresses ^_^ till then, I am afraid that that was the only information I could give.. hehe XD_

_The next chapter will be published on November 24…. Yehey! PLS. stay stuned for more updates and thank you for reading! ^_^ Oh yeah and pls. don't be afraid to suggest, review comment or vote! Your feedback is most appreciated! :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Visit

**Konnichiwa! ^_^ Chapter 4 finished earlier than expected... so Imma post this in advance.. yehey! :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Special thanks to Xxdreamergirl95xX for your reviews and support! I really appreciate it! **

**And for those who follow this story, I also thank you! :D**

**I hope you all appreciate this chapter!**

**P.S.**

**If you see this story in Wattpad, my username is still iluvgirlsinglasses..^_^ and if you want, you could read, vote and comment on my story there! :D**

Chapter 4

"Kasumi, Wake up…. " I heard my mother say while shaking my shoulder lightly. Still feeling a little hazy, I opened my eyes and faced my alarm clock…

"6:30…." I mumbled…. "Mom, it's too early…. Classes don't start until 8:00…."

"Wake up Kasumi…" My mother continued to wake me up ignoring what I just said earlier this time, adding more pressure on shaking my shoulders.

"But mooommm…." I started to whine… "Just 10 more minutes…" I go on about as I pulled my blanket over and covered my face.

It grew quiet after that.

"Heh… I bet mom has already left me alone… It was too early anyway…" I said to myself as I snuggled my pillow and slowly drifted back to slumber…. It's so peaceful…. Z…z…Z….

_*SPLASH!*_

Just when I thought that my mom had left me alone, she suddenly pulled my blanket away and poured a cup of cold freezing water unto my face.

"WAAHHH!" A shout managed to escape my lips. I wiped my face with my blanket and glared at my mom… SERIOUSLY, why did she do that for?

I immediately jolted up to prevent the water from getting inside my ears and nose.

"ahem" mother said as she cleared her throat.

"A friend is waiting for you outside and you're still here sleeping… NOW HURRY UP AND PREPARE FOR SCHOOL" My mother said sternly at me before going downstairs and slammed my door. It seems that she was in a bad mood…. But come on… early in the morning? *sigh*.. MOOD SWINGS….

"Geez.. What does she mean by "friend"…. I don't have any friends…. All of them are in England…." I muttered as I dragged myself lazily across the room with half-lidded eyes.

Then all of a sudden I stopped in my tracks. I DON'T HAVE ANY FRENDS….so if that is the case then who is mother talking about? In an instant, I found myself turning to the side and walked towards the door. I was really curious about this so called friend of mine.

I turned the knob gently and opened the door. The feeling of cold wood pressed against the soles of my feet was very irritating. But I didn't care though; my curiosity got the better of me.

When I finally arrived downstairs my face instantly turned into a scowl as I was greeted by the sight of a familiar figure in which I find annoying.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked angrily while gritting my teeth and balling my hands into a fist.

"hmm?..." he answered lazily while sticking two potato chips out of his mouth. He really look like a duck there….He scratched his head, as if thinking of something.

A vein popped out of my head…. LET ME GUESS... HE'S GOING TO TELL ME THAT HE FORGOT…

"I….. Forgot….." He said casually and continued on munching on the potato chips. The bag of chips he was carrying looked VERY familiar and there were candy wrappers all over the floor.

"WHY YOU…" I stated in annoyance. My fists were already shaking… I really want to charge at him….

"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THOSE FOOD?" I inquired furiously, stepping closer to him while narrowing my eyes.

"I don't know….….from….your fridge…"He said as he took another chip from the bag and stuffed it inside his mouth.

UGH…no wonder mom looked pissed a while ago… THIS GUY CAUSED IT…..

I fought my urge to attack him, I really shouldn't do any violence against him since he's a guest but…..… TOO LATE, my emotions took over my body.

"WHY YOU GREEDY GIANT!" I said charging at him while raising my right fist, ready to hit him at the face.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?!" I blurted out as my fist moved at him with lightning speed.

He stared at me but his face didn't show any emotion of being afraid or anything. He just stood there, EATING and didn't care what was coming at him.

This pissed me off, knowing that I only had so little temper… I mean who in the world would not get mad at someone who barges inside your house and eats all of your food from the fridge without asking permission? SERIOUSLY!

I charged at him even faster and then as I came closer to the idiot,

_*TRIP*_

I immediately lost my balance. It turns out I stepped on the Miku Hatsune nendroid that was lying on the floor. I HATE YOU HITO-NII.

"Oh CRUD" I said inwardly, cursing at myself. Why do bad things always happen to me? And as an instinct, I closed my eyes

_*THUD*_

The next thing I knew was that something cushioned my fall. It didn't hurt that much though. I slowly open my eyes and saw a pair of purple orbs staring at me. It was the creepy giant's and he didn't look surprised at all despite the fact that I just fell on top of him.

I could feel my face heating up rapidly that I could feel it burning. I couldn't move my body… I was in a state of shock. Our faces were so close that I could feel his breathing. The only thing that stopped us from closing the gap was the potato chip that was sticking out of his mouth.

"OH GOD, WHY?" was the only thing I could muster in this weird predicament. Piercing purple eyes stared into blue ones. Our bodies were so close to each other. No one dared to break eye contact and it went on like forever… I was in a daze…. Such pretty eyes….. My heart started to pump even faster and faster as if it wants to get out of my chest.

"[1] Kirei..." a whisper escaped from my lips as I was hypnotized by his eyes.

I could feel that I crushed something under my body weight and I bet that was the bag of chips that the greedy giant was holding a while ago. I didn't care at the moment though, right now I was stuck at looking into those half-lidded purple eyes, as if in a trance, and I was pulled into it just like falling into a never-ending dark abyss. I blushed 50 shades of red and my face was so hot that any other normal girl would pass out. And just when I thought my face couldn't get any redder, his hands gently held each side of my shoulders and pulled me closer…. and closer…..

_*GASP*_

I was cut off from my reverie as I heard someone behind us.

"K-kasu-nii…" A disembodied voice called out.

Oh crap. It's hito-nii… she looks stunned. Well I couldn't blame her; I am also stunned myself…

She then looked down on the ground and noticed her action figure. Hito-nii looked at it for a while then back at us and then back at the object, then back at us. She did this over and over again until I'm finally fed up with her actions. I was about to open my mouth when she immediately picked up the anime figure on the floor and ran away.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I'M SORRY!" hito-nii said whilst running.

I presume that she already know what caused me to be in a position like this. I'm going to freakin' throw that nendroid awa-. WAIT I'm still on top of him.

I jolted up as fast as I can and stepped away from the guy. WHY DIDN'T HE COMPLAIN?

"I-"

"Kasumi, you're still not yet dressed? Hurry up and go upstairs! Your friend is waiting!" My mom interrupted me. I hope she didn't see that little incident a while ago.

"Ugh… H-hai!" I quickly ran upstairs, trying to hide my blushing face from my mom.

After preparing myself for school, I went downstairs and took a loaf of bread. Taking a swig at my milk I looked at the living room and saw that the greedy giant was looking at me. A pink hue dusted on my cheeks but I just ignored it and hoped he didn't see it.

"[2] Ittekimasu" I said as I grabbed my bento and left the house. The giant followed me outside and my mother just waved goodbye.

We walked side by side …. Quite awkwardly I might add…. It was very silent. The only thing that you can hear was the rustling of the trees caused by the early morning breeze.

I wasn't really in the mood to talk since I was trying to push the incident that happened at the back of my head.

"Ne…. Kasu-chin…." He started. My heart jumped a bit when I heard him speak. Is he going to talk about what happened?

"….what?" I replied hesitantly. What is he going to say? I fought my blush from showing and gathered my all my courage just to look at him in the eyes.

He looked back at me with unreadable eyes. He stopped walking and so did I.

I feel mixed emotions inside me that I don't understand. He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"…."

"Do you still have more of those chips?"

"WHAAAAT?!" I blurted out. And here I thought he was going to say something meaningful for once.

"Is all you ever think about is food?!" I said out of embarrassment.

"huh?... Is something wrong with that?" He replied nonchalantly. So he wasn't even thinking about what happened?

"….. Pfffttt… There's no point in arguing with you…." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I guess he really is just an empty shell… no brain…..and no heart… I started to walk again and brushed pass him.

The purple-headed guy looked at me from behind and followed me until we were walking side by side again.

"…heh…." He started again, this time a small smirk playing on his features. What is he up to this time?

"You have nice pajamas… Kasu-chin~…. It suits you….." He said in a playful tone.

My eyes grew wide and I looked at him with a flushed face. How could he be so evil! I mean sure, the pajamas I wore had sergeant Keroro's face all over it but still! He didn't have to tease me with it…. And I really hoped he didn't see through it too… I hate him!

"BAKA! BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA! I HATE YOU!" I retorted and begrudgingly walked ahead of him. I looked down on the pavement and kick every single stone I see. I'm so furious…. I hate him! Why does he have to do that! And how did he get into my house in the first place! WHY!

BEE-BEEEEEEEP!

A sound suddenly came out of nowhere. I look from where it was coming from and saw a 10-wheeler truck coming at me. My eyes grew wide and I didn't know what to do. It's all happening too fast yet the things around me are in slow motion. The truck was about 3 meters away from me and I guess there's no way I can escape this….

"Kasu-chin!"

Save me…

~end of chapter 4~

**[1] "Kirei" means beautiful in English**

**[2] "Ittekimasu" means I'm leaving in english**

**So there you have it folks! hohoho.. xD I hope Im not being too rash about their lovestory.**

**Do you like it? feel free to comment or post your review :D**

**You can even add this in your library if you want.. :3**

** Please stay tuned for chapter 5! I will update soon.. thank you for reading and your feedback is most appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Yosen Basketball

**Hello dear readers! hahaha! Thank you for reading,reviewing and following my fanfic! I really appreciate it! Thank you very much :)**

**To Hadesumaru, I really thank you for the compliment! ahahaha! A love triangle you say? well I planned that from the start ;) hehehe, so I hope you'll love this chapter :D**

**To Xxdreamergirl95xX ahahaha, now you're finally gonna know what's going to happen and who will save Kasumi! fufufufu, I do hope you'll love this chapter as well :3**

**To Noface, I think the story is cute too :3 and I made it that way... It's made of fluff XD Anyways I thank you for the compliment and hope you enjoy this!**

**And to all the unmentioned readers and followers of this story, I thank you very much! It really means a lot to me :D**

**I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 5**

*BEE-BEEEEEP!*

The vehicle was coming closer and closer to me. My body felt stiff and I couldn't move it. Heck, even my eyes can't move since it was glued on the incoming truck that was about to hit me.

"Kasu-chin!" I hear the greedy giant call out.

It didn't really have an effect though; I was still as stiff as a rock. My entire body was frozen and this time, I couldn't close my eyes shut. I was just watching at the horror that was going to befall unto me… And I know that the result won't be pretty….

SAVE ME…. I thought to myself as I prepared myself for impact.

"WATCH OUT!" A disembodied voice suddenly called out.

"Wha-?" I managed to say as I felt my body move again. I averted my gaze to where the voice was coming from and…

"GOTCHA"

The next thing I knew was that I was pulled out of the way by someone on a bike. I MEAN LITERALLY. I really don't know how he did it but he somehow managed to get me on his bicycle. I think he scooped me from where I was standing with one hand and got me out of harm's way in just a split second.

*BEEPP-BEEEPPP!*

The truck passed right after we got out of the road. We barely made it out and I think I scraped my arm little… but it's no big deal at least we're safe.

I looked up at my so called "savior". Such a reckless guy, just who in the right mind would swoop in and save me like that? But then I realized that it was him…..

"H-himuro-kun?" I said shakily. I still haven't recovered from the near-death experience that I was about to face.

The black-haired guy stopped paddling on his bicycle and parked at the sidewalk. He looked at me with worried eyes and sighed.

"Seriously Nishino-san… You should really watch were you're going…"

"I-I…" I stuttered, finding the right words to say without embarrassing myself.

"It wasn't my fault, that greedy giant keeps on teasing me..." I stated as I got off his bike and dusted myself up.

OH GREAT.I face palmed myself… Really now, Kasumi? Putting the blame on another person again… I really hate myself right now. .

Himuro eyed at my still shaking figure and got off his bike as well. He walked in front of me and grabbed my left arm. He inspected it closely and stared at me seriously.

"what?" I said sternly, trying to pry my arm off. What's with this guy?

"Your arm is bruised." He said bluntly, referring to my left arm in which he held tightly. I looked at it for a second before looking back at him annoyed.

"Oh yeah? So what about it?" I said as I pulled my arm from his hold and crossed my arms at him…

"It doesn't really matter anyway….. But thank you though… for saving me back there…" I said casually, trying to act tough while walking away from him, but I know that he wouldn't accept that … He went closer to me, took my wrist and pulled me.

"It does matter… come, let's take you to the clinic…"

"It's not really necessary… I'm fine it's just a bruise and I'm fine by myself.." I stated, trying to decline his offer as kindly as I can.

"No you're not okay, let me take you to the clinic…"Himuro-kun replied as he pulled me again prodding to let me come with him.

"Huh? Let me go… Really! I'm fine!" I retorted as I was struggling to break free from him.

"Oi Muro-chin…." I heard someone say from behind as I felt someone hold my other wrist. Himuro-kun stopped and faced the person who has just spoken.

"hmn?"

"Let go of her… she doesn't want to come with you so don't force her…" The purple-headed giant said in a bored yet annoyed manner. Is he mad or something?

He started tugging my wrist and motioning me to come with him. I didn't know what to do though, I was stuck in between the duo and I really didn't want to go with either of them.

"But seeing as you failed to save her, she must come with ME… she's much safer" Himuro-kun retorted as he tugged unto my wrists harder.

"But I was the one who brought her here…. I SHOULD BE THE ONE TAKING HER TO THE CLINIC.."

"uhm… guys I'm fine…." I said trying to calm them down.. the aura was getting pretty tense….

"SHE SHOULD BE WITH ME SINCE I WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED HER…" Himuro answered irritated and TOTALLY ignoring my statement. He started to drag me towards his direction. A scowl was present in his features…

"Guys… STOP" I stated once more to stop their ruckus but then again, I was ignored. OKAY… this is frustrating..

"I SAW HER FIRST MURO-CHIN…..LET GO" The creepy giant pulled my wrist even harder this time. What's up with these two? My arms are starting to hurt And I'm starting to get pissed off…. THEY ARE SO GONNA GET IT.

"It's not about who saw her first IT'S ABOUT WHO CAN KEEP HER SAFE…"

Himuro-kun pulled my wrists even HARDER. I was feeling as if my limbs are going to tear of any moment now. I hissed at the pain, if this little act of theirs goes on, then I'm afraid my bruise will get even worse… I have to stop this! Not to mention that this is FREAKIN' ANNOYING… THEY ARE GETTING INTO MY DARN NERVES.

"STOP THIS CRAP!" I growled at both of them, roughly pulling both of my arms away from them.

I stared daggers at both of them while unconsciously rubbing my bruised arm. GEEZ, THEIR TRYING TO KILL ME… I really can't stand them….

"Nishino-san, does it really hurt? I'm sorry if I pulled you too hard.." Himuro-kun apologized when he saw me rub my arm. He started to approach me…

"OKAY, just stop right there…" I said as soon as he took the first step while raising my hand to stop him.

"Look… I thank you for rescuing me back there Himuro-kun, but SERIOUSLY, I am fine. It's just a bruise, ONE SIMPLE BRUISE, ON THE ARM, and it doesn't really hurt that much…"

"But-" he tried to explain but I interrupted him

"The bottom line is I don't want to go with any of you right now. So why don't we all just go our separate ways and go to school… BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE DARN LATE." I snapped at them. I turned my heel and walked towards the direction of Yosen High… I'm REALLY tired of those irksome idiots… why are they following me anyway? It's so frustrating! UGHHH!

I stomped my feet in annoyance and mumbled things here and there… complaining about their behavior…

"Uhh… Kasu-chin…." The greedy giant called me. What is it this time?

"WHAT?!" I said roughly as I faced him while raising a brow.

"School is this way…." He replied heedlessly while pointing to the opposite direction from where I was heading. Heat suddenly rose to my cheeks. WELLTHIS IS EMBARASSING….

"I-I know that!" I said while fighting my blush form showing… I face palmed myself once again…. Kasumi you idiot, you've embarrassed yourself… AGAIN… I hate you…

I immediately walked towards where he was pointing and glared at him. How could he be so blunt about this… I hate him as well….

~Le time skip~

YES! Classes are finally over… I've never knew time could run this slow… but hey? It's finally done… Now all I have to worry is the club meeting, today is the day when I can finally come to the literary club as a full-fledged member… I'm so excited ^_^ I've been looking forward to this~

I race-walked as fast as I can towards the club room. I turned to a corner here and there… climbed a couple of stairs and voila! I'm here…. Good thing I didn't get lost…. Hehehe….

I gently placed my hand on the knob, turned it and…huh?

I turned the knob to the other side but it still wouldn't budge. Whaaa? Why isn't it opening? I turned the knob left and right more aggressively this time… Why isn't it budging?

"Ah, Nishino-san?" A sweet female voice called out. "What are you doing?"

I averted my gaze towards the middle-aged woman behind me. Oh crud, it's Mrs. Takanashi, our homeroom teacher…. I looked back at the door and notice a paper that says that the club meetings will be postponed until tomorrow…Just great, now I look like a burglar trying to break into the clubroom… I have such good luck don't I?

"Oh me? Ahahaha…. just nothing… I was just…. Checking if the door is broken! Ahaha…haha..ha…" I explained awkwardly while rubbing the back of my head.

"oh… I see…." Mrs. Takanashi replied with an unsure tone.

GOOD JOB KASUMI, you have just embarrassed yourself a lot of times today… I really should work on my reasoning ability…..

"Anyway Nishino-san, Why don't you bring these papers to Ms. Araki Masako. She's probably in the gym right now…" Mrs. Takanashi ordered as she handed me a pile of paper.

"Ms. Araki Masako?" I inquired while looking at our homeroom teacher with a confused expression.

"Yes, your P.E. teacher…"

Oh yeah… our PE teacher….. I've only met her once though…. I'm not yet familiar with her… but oh well ….Orders are orders…

I excused myself from Mrs. Takanashi and immediately went my way to the gym.

It didn't take long before I arrived at my destination. I opened the huge doors and worked my way inside. WOW, the gymnasium is bigger than expected. It looks cool… As I reached the basketball court I was greeted by the sight of seeing the basketball regulars in play, especially… him

_*THUD*_

A large noise echoed throughout the room as the ball bounced on the ground harshly.

"[1]Ts-tsuyoi…" I whispered in shock as I saw the purple-headed giant make a dunk shot with so much power that it completely overwhelmed his opponents, sending them down on the wooden floor…

"Ah… Kasu-chin… what brings you here?" the creepy giant stated as he noticed my presence. He then approached me and leaned closer.

"Do you have any candies for me?" He asked carelessly as he inspected the object I was holding

"NO, I didn't come here for you… And stay away! You're too sweaty!" I muttered irritatingly. Seriously, who does he think he is?

"Who's this, Murasakibara? Your [2]kanojo?" A guy who has a blockhead, rough facial features, heavy sideburns and eyebrows and fat lips bickered from behind.

"Hm? Well I guess you could say that…" He replied nonchalantly. What!? Does he even know what he meant by kanojo?! Oh great, because of this could feel heat rising to my cheeks….

"Hey! I'm not your kanojo!" I argued with him. Really? Does he really need to embarrass me in front of his teammates?

"Heh, your kanojo is cute Atsushi… I didn't really think you'd get one" A Chinese looking guy entered our conversation. Okay Kasumi calm down… don't burst your temper….

"Huh? Atsushi has a Kanojo? Let me see!" A whitish-blonde haired guy butted in. GREAT. Now I'm in a HUGE misunderstanding just because of that greedy giant…

"[3] Kawaii~… what's your name?"

"WHO THE HELL TOLD ALL OF YOU TO STOP PRACTCING?" a yell bolted up across the whole court. All the eyes in the room looked at the woman at the corner.

"Coach! Sorry we were just-"

"I don't need your petty reasons! Hurry up and run 50 laps now! ALL OF YOU!"

"HAI!" Everybody then left me alone. Okay, that was weird…. I better get this over with and leave.

"Uhm…etto.. Ms. Araki.." I started as I walked towards the middle-aged woman.

"Hm? And who might you be?" she inquired with a fierce tone…. This woman is scary.

"I'm Nishino Kasumi from class 1-A… Mrs. Takanashi wanted me to hand these over to you…"I said as I handed her the files.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this…" she said as she took the papers and read its contents.

"DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU! THAT"S ATSUSHI'S KANOJO!" someone shouted from behind. GAAHHH! I'm TIRED OF THIS CRAP! WHY DO THEY MISUNDERSTAND ME!

"You're atsushi's kanojo?" the woman asked with a glint of interest in her eyes.

"ahaha please don't misunderstand…I'm-"

"HIS KANOJO!" another voice yelled from behind… OH GOD… STOP

"WOAH, well any girlfriend of Atsushi is most definitely welcome here!" the woman stated as she changed her expression.

"Huh? O_O" I don't get what's happening… I just want to leave…

"heh," the black-haired woman said as she smirked. "WELCOME TO YOSEN HIGH'S BASETBALL TEAM."

~end of Chapter 5~

**[1] Tsuyoi means "strong" in english**

**[2] Kanojo means "girlfriend~ 3"**

**[3] Kawaii means "Cute"**

**Hohohoh! What do you think? feel free to comment or post your reviews once again :) Chapter 6 will be out soon! make sure you read it! :D**


End file.
